Last Song
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Por que...?...aun no comprendo, por que asi de repente te arrancaron de mi lado, Seto te extraño demaciado amor mio ::*Seto x Yami*:: One-shot


**Last Song…**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh junto con sus personajes no son de mi propiedad ya que si fuera así el alce seria un completo imbécil-mas xD- y mandaría a crucificar a los "genios" que crearon Gx y 5D'S pero como no es mío…pus paila…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Observo fijamente como el cielo llora, cubriendo los rastros de mis propias lágrimas, todo lo veo ahora tan oscura, sin ningún motivo para continuar viviendo pero…me hiciste prometer que siguiera adelante…aunque ya no estuvieras a mi lado y eso destroza más mi pobre corazón…sigo mirando un mismo punto desde más de veinte minutos por no querer asimilar la horrible realidad que me espera, solo completamente sin importar que tenga a mis amigos apoyando para que pueda seguir adelante…

Pero como pueden pedirme que siga adelante si tu ya no estás, mi apoyo, el único que hacía que mi vida tuviera algún sentido…después de todo, sin duelos, ni locos maniacos que estén detrás de los artículos del milenio no soy nada…

Siento como alguien apoya una de sus manos en sus hombros, es mi aibou dándome palabras de ánimo para que sonriera por lo menos por última vez en mi vida…

-"Yami vamos"- dice muy triste el ex duelista, detestaba ver de esa forma a su Mou Hitori no Boku, y más cuando hace una semana atrás sonreí radiantemente…

-"Adelántate aibou"-responde en un susurro algo que para nada le gustaba al pequeño Yuugi que simplemente acepta la petición del ex soberano, el niño da media vuelta y se dirige donde sus amigos lo esperaban también muy preocupados por el pelirrojo…-"Seto"-su suave voz rompe en llanto cuando por fin estaba solo, cayendo de rodillas al lado de la tumba de su amado ojiazul…

Mares de lagrimas recorrían sus bello rostro, lleno de dolor y más dolor, en verdad solo veía oscuridad en su ahora futuro, como podría seguir adelante si la persona que le enseño sonreír verdaderamente y amar ya no estaba a su lado…

El pelirrojo acaricio con delicadeza aquella bella cruz que se erguía en la tumba de que una vez se conoció como Seto Kaiba…

Todo era tan irreal que aun no se lo podía ni podría creer que su amado Seto, hubiera fallecido así de repente, pero después de todo era un ser humano común y corriente era de esperar ello mientras que el era un espíritu errante extrañamente con cuerpo real…

Un pequeño resfriado que pesco hace más de una semana, fue lo que lo tuvo en cama bastante tiempo dejando de aun lado por petición-orden- de Mokuba y el mismo pelirrojo que iba todos los días a cuidarlo y a consentirlo en todos los caprichos que extrañamente le daban solamente cuando estaba en cama pero con gusto Yami se los cumplía sin ninguna objeción y con mucho esfuerzo solo para su castaño…hasta a verse vestido de enfermera solo para saciar su sed de pervertido por Ra ni enfermo se calmaba…

Estabas bien, estable sin ninguna contradicción pero su fiebre había empeorado y toco llevarlo a la Clínica privada de Kaiba Corp. Pero esta no cedía, cada día el Ceo se empeoraba más y estar en invierno no ayudaba mucho en su recuperación…

Me llamaste para que acercara a ti y me sentara en tu cama bastante cerca de mí, para que pudieras acariciar mi rostro, delinear con tus dedos mis tibios labios, luego subir y hacer lo mismo con mis ojos rojos que tanto te gustaban…

-"Yami amor"-dices débilmente, nunca en mi vida te había visto así!!! Y eso me destroza por una puta fiebre se iba al carajo el maldito Bastardo Ceo de Kaiba Corp. Capturas con tus dos manos un tanto débil mis rostro y lo acercas al tuyo para besarme, organizo con cuidado mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo y sentir los latidos de tu corazón tan lentos que alarmaban a cualquiera…

-"Seto..!!"-me callas con un dedo en mis labios y me miras amorosamente…

Tomos ahora mi mano izquierda y resbalas en uno de mis dedos un bello anillo con un pequeño zafiro-sabes que el dinero es lo que menos me importa en esta vida-sorprendiéndome por este regalo…

-"Yami…te amo"-vuelves a susurras mucho más débil-"Te casarías conmigo?"-preguntas sujetando mi mano izquierda observando mi respuesta que no lo tuve que pensar ni siquiera, quería estar siempre a tu lado pero ese siempre es tan imposible son palabras nada más y no se vuelven realidad…

-"Claro que si Seto!!!"-exclamo sonrojado viendo por última vez tu sonrisa una de las pocas que esbozabas y ver como tu mano soltaba la mía y caí en la cama sin vida alguna-"Seto…"-mi voz temblaba no, podía ser verdad que él se fuera así no mas, apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho para escuchar tu ritmo cardiaco pero no se hoy nada tu corazón había dejado de latir-"NO!!!!"-grito hasta el punto de desgarrarme la garganta y con mi rostro lleno de lagrimas esto era un error porque se habían llevado a mi amado ojiazul de mi lado!!!....es tan injusto…

---

Yami apoya su cabeza en la enorme cruz mirando fijamente aquel anillo que Seto le había dado antes de dejar este mundo mortal, sonriendo irónicamente por que el maldito había dejado para último momento una proposición tan importante en la vida de ambos…

No iba perder el tiempo preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo porque nadie le iba a responder ya…

-"_Sigue viviendo"-…_repitió aquellas palabras que logro escuchar cuando aquella mano grande había soltado la suya…-"Para que vivir, si ya no estás aquí a mi lado?"-se pregunto el mismo con sus ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar ignorando que se estaba mojando por completo en aquella lluvia que lentamente se volvía nieve…

Cerró lentamente sus ojos, tenía mucho sueño, no había dormido nada desde aquel horrible día porque quería esperar que su Seto despertara de su largo sueño y que le dijera con ironía que lloraba como una niñita…

Pero ahora dormiría y recordaría aquellos bellos tiempos en los cuales pasaron juntos, momentos muuy felices como sacados de cuentos de hadas y otros un tanto amargos pero se arreglaban dialogando pacíficamente en la cual se incluía un seto pervertido tirándosele encima para hacerlo suyo…

-"Seto…"-beso tiernamente aquel anillo ya sin derramar mas lagrimas, tal vez se le acabaron pero aun así seguiría llorando por él y por nadie más como si fuera la última canción que le dedicara a su primer y único amor…

**Fin…**

Saben…escuchar música súper melancólica mas agregar las crisis existenciales que sufro hacen que escriba esto (TT)…pues comparado con mis otros intentos de escribir algo sad, este me quedo bien, creó, pero espero que les haya gustado u.u y si tienen alguna opinión, queja o madrazo por matar a Seto (lo maateee 8D) me lo pueden dejar en un cutie review que sencillamente dan clic en esa pequeña ventana que esta al final un tanto centrada y que está muy cutie xD…

Owari

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


End file.
